Thermal Sunder
Status on nearby enemies. Hold reverses the process, draining the battery and inflicting Status on nearby enemies. | damage = 75 - 375 / 100 - 500 / 125 - 625 / 150 - 750 ( damage) 150 - 750 / 200 - 1000 / 250 - 1250 / 300 - 1500 damage) | range = 6 / 8 / 10 / 12 m (initial radius) 3 / 4 / 5 / 6 m (final radius) | duration = 6 / 9 / 12 / 15 s (area duration) 2.5 - 5 / 3 - 6 / 3.5 - 7 / 4 - 8 s (status duration) | misc = 10% (battery charge on tap) 10% (battery drain on hold) 100% ( ignite damage bonus) 100% ( freeze chance and ignite chance from Redline) ≤100% ( enemy armor reduction from Redline) |info = *Gauss manipulates the kinetic energy around him to create an area of extreme temperatures with an initial radius of 6 / 8 / 10 / 12 meters, which quickly shrinks to a final radius of 3 / 4 / 5 / 6 meters and lasts for 6 / 9 / 12 / 15 seconds. **'Tap' the ability key (default ) to absorb kinetic energy, charging battery power by 10% to inflict a proc on all enemies within range, lasting for a minimum duration of 2.5 / 3 / 3.5 / 4 seconds on empty battery, up to a maximum duration of 5 / 6 / 7 / 8 seconds on full battery. Enemies caught in the area creation receive a minimum of 75 / 100 / 125 / 150 damage on empty battery, up to a maximum of 375 / 500 / 625 / 750 damage on full battery; enemies lingering inside the area also receive damage per second, which diminishes in amount with the size of the area. When cast on enemies already affected by proc, they are instantly frozen solid for the full status duration. **'Hold' down the ability key to expend kinetic energy, draining battery power by 10% to inflict a and proc on all enemies in range, lasting for a minimum duration of 2.5 / 3 / 3.5 / 4 seconds on empty battery, up to a maximum duration of 5 / 6 / 7 / 8 seconds on full battery. Enemies caught in the area creation receive a minimum of 150 / 200 / 250 / 300 damage on empty battery, up to a maximum of 750 / 1000 / 1250 / 1500 damage on full battery; enemies lingering inside the area also receive damage per second, which diminishes in amount with the size of the area. When cast on enemies already affected by proc, they are set ablaze by scorching flames, taking 100% extra damage over time, which can be stacked multiplicatively by recasting. **Initial and final radius are affected by Ability Range. **Area duration is affected by Ability Duration. **Initial damage and damage per second are affected by both Ability Strength and battery power level. **Damage per second has a moderate chance to stagger light enemy units within the area. **Status duration is affected by both Ability Duration and battery power level. **Battery charge on cast, battery drain on cast, and ignite damage bonus are not affected by Mods. **Enemies already afflicted with a status effect of the same type will have it reapplied; its status duration uses the battery power level at the time of the new Thermal Sunder cast. **Both and have individual maxima of 4 being cast at any given time. Casting Thermal Sunder after reaching the maximum of or area will remove the oldest area of corresponding element. *Casting Thermal Sunder of the opposite damage type on enemies already afflicted with or procs, combines the damage type into . Affected enemies first have the initial status effect removed, receive the new status effect, then also receive a proc and deals damage based on the mode being used plus the damage of the cancelled status. ** damage is affected by both Ability Strength and battery power level. **The order in which the elemental procs are combined changes the direction in which enemies within the ability area are knocked back by the proc. Casting first then will knock enemies outwards, while casting first then will pull enemies in towards the player. **When casting both elements, the elemental proc cast second will override and replace the first element already present, e.g. if enemies were affected by the area first, casting proc on them will remove the proc and replace it with . *'Ability Synergy': ** through a Thermal Sunder area to add its or damage to Mach Rush's knockdown and shockwave explosion. **Thermal Sunder gains bonuses to its status effects when is active and above the redline battery charge (>80%): ***The proc freezes enemies solid instantly. ***The proc deals full damage-over-time against enemies. ***The proc permanently strips away the enemy's current amount of armor based off of battery power level, up to a maximum of 100% with a full battery charge, before inflicting its damage. |augment = |tips = *Thermal Sunder does not affect cracked Reinforced Glass in Corpus Ship tileset and can be used to safely clear a corridor without causing a lockdown. |bugs = |max = }} See Also * Category:Gauss Category:Warframe Abilities Category:Update 25 Category:Two-Handed Abilities